Latte on the Go
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Life's not easy when you're in college. Add a manager that harasses you daily, a crazy new kid at work, and an eccentric grandpa, mix well and serve hot and you get a 'Latte on the Go'. Pairings inside.
1. Sunset Orange Smoothie

**Title:** Latte on the Go  
**Chapter:** Sunset Orange Smoothie  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 2278  
**Pairing:** Marco x Ace, Luffy x Ace  
**Topic:** Something Sweet and Twisted  
**Type:** AU, Modern Setting  
**Genre:** Humor, romance, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** This is decicated to my friends Clareobell, Chrissy, and Stini. Special thanks goes to catiprojectc for helping me out. Comments are greatly appreciated. and be warned now this story is going to be a bit more...'twisted' than my usual work. You have been warned. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

_"It's okay! I don't care! I like you!"_ said the voice of a child. _"You're not evil, Ace..."_

_"Stupid! Didn't you listen to a thing I just said!? Stay away from me!"_ said the voice of another a little older than the first.

_"Yeah I did, and I don't care! Don't be so sad! I'll be your family, so be happy!"_

_"Y-you...! You idiot!"_

Right then the eyes of a young man snapped open. Portgas D. Ace sat up in his bed and gave a yawn. He was twenty, with a muscular but lean build, he had eyes that were dark brown, sleepy in a way, but with a hint of mischief to them. He was handsome, with boyish good looks and freckles decorating his cheeks, almost giving him a deceptively childish look. Ace gave a yawn and scratched the back of his head. Reaching to the bed stand he picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He starting collecting his thoughts, he remembered he was out partying the night before, and that he had brought someone home with him.

"Ace, are you awake?" called the voice of a young woman.

Right on cue.

"Yeah, I'm up..." he said as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. He took a drag, savoring the flavor until he blew out the smoke. He couldn't really remember a lot of the night before, which probably meant he was pretty drunk. He couldn't even remember the girl's face or if they even had sex that night.

"Hey there..." purred a voice. The girl strutted into the room and headed towards the bed. She was dressed in one of Ace's t-shirts. She had a nice figure, fair skin, curvy, a nice pair of tits and good hips. Her face was slightly round, with nice full lips and sharp eyes. "You were pretty good last night..."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Then the girl's face formed a slight sneer. "No, I'm bullshitting you. You kept falling asleep, and then when you finally were in the mood to do the deed...you couldn't 'get it up' if you catch my drift. Are you impotent or something? I mean, really now, it was embarrassing."

Ace's face went a brilliant shade of red and he felt his heart sink. This was a problem he'd been having for a while now.

"I'm going to be 'nice', and say it was probably because of all the booze. You're pretty hot, so I wouldn't mind giving you a second chance. So what do you say?" The girl said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Ace went to work that day with a nice red hand print on his face.

"Ouch...who did you piss off this time, huh?" said a tan skinned young man. He was just a little older than Ace, tall and somewhat lean, he had lazy eyes and blonde hair in an odd style that made his head look like a pineapple.

"Shut it, Marco..." Ace snapped.

"Oh? Being a smartass, hmm?" Marco said with a smirk. "I could have you fired for insubordination, you know..."

"Bite me!" Ace shot back.

"Oh, I'd love to.."

Ace then cringed. "Never mind..."

Marco was the manager of the place where they worked. It was a cafe, that was built by a man named Edward Newgate, also affectionately known as 'White Beard' amongst the youth of the city. He was a self made man, that offered opportunities to young people to keep them out of trouble. He became a revered father figure to many. He then had the 'Moby Dick Cafe' built, though it's not quite the 'Baratie', they get a lot of good business. Why? Simple, The Moby Dick Cafe has a bunch of eye candy staff working there, and it attracts a lot of female customers.

"What is this? The military? Speak normal, idiot." Ace said with a sigh. He then looked Marco in the eye with a serious look on his face. "Look, if you must know..."

A few moments later Marco wall leaning against the wall of the kitchen laughing hard.

"Oi! I said don't laugh!" Ace shouted. "It's not funny! do you have any idea how bad this has been for me!?"

Marco laughed at his blushing friend. "Oh come on, don't take it so seriously. Lighten up a little, it's not that big of a deal. Even if it is embarrassing." Marco snickered a little. "You just fail as a man, that's all."

"You're horrible..." Ace said bluntly as one of his eyes gave a twitch. As usual Marco was finding his pain entertaining. "Of course you'd find it entertaining, you damned sadist..."

Marco suddenly wrapped his arm around Ace's waist and pulled him closer, their faces were inches apart. "And you, old friend, are a masochist, after all, you keep coming back for more. You knew how I'd react, admit it."

Ace shivered when he felt Marco's hand travel down to and rest upon his ass. "Oi, quit trying to get fresh with me!" He jumped when he felt Marco give him a good squeeze. His face became a brilliant shade of red as he bit his lip to keep back a surprised squeak.

Marco chuckled slightly at Ace's frowning, blushing face, he then ruffled his raven hair. "I could help you with your little 'problem', you know." Marco then used his free hand to take hold of Ace's chin and make him look up at him. "You like to act all 'manly', but I have a feeling you'd make a nice 'uke' and would enjoy it."

"There are laws against sexual harassment in the workplace, you asshole!" Ace said with a small huff. He could feel his face heat up as he continued to blush from how close they were to each other. Marco's words weren't helping matters either.

Marco smirked with an hint of mischief. "Heh, that's funny, I'm not stopping you. If you really wanted to leave, all you had to do was just do so."

"You...You jackass..." Ace shivered slightly as Marco rubbed his hand against his rear. Marco gently pulled him closer, their lips weren't all that far from touching.

"Time to open shop." Marco said suddenly, and right with that he left Ace standing there completely dumbfounded.

It took a few seconds for Ace to regain his voice. "W-what the hell was **that**!?"

Marco looked back at him and gave a smirk. "You said you wanted me to stop, right?"

Right then Ace wished he had classes that day, it wasn't that he hated Marco, on the contrary, he really liked the guy. But honestly there were times, like now, where he just wanted to wring the bastard's fucking neck. Ace had been 'secretly' questioning his own sexuality for the past two years, it was all Marco's fault too!

Remembering that incident still brought a small blush to the young man's face.

At the time he had just moved out of the house of his caretaker, a man known as 'Dadan'. His legal guardian, Monkey D. Garp was a marine officer that constantly traveled, so he left Ace in the hands of the ever so capable, ever so annoying Dadan. At eighteen he promptly moved out of the house and with his friend from high school, it was fine for a while, except the one night when he woke up in bed with Marco half naked, tied up with a ball gag in his mouth, and quite frankly in a mess of a state.

Apparently the two went out to party the night before and had a few too many drinks. Marco explained to him that when they got home one thing lead to another and they went ahead and had what he had called a 'kink-fest', Ace had allowed and welcomed Marco to do all sorts of kinky things to him.

"It wasn't really sex..." Marco explained. " More like 'intense masturbation'." This left Ace both shocked and mentally scarred for life. It also didn't help that Marco took the opportunity to show off his massive sex and bondage toy collection.

"Oi..." Marco said suddenly bringing Ace back to reality. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Huh!? Ah, damn it..."

The day went on being not so eventful, serve the customers, being hit on by customers, take orders, fall asleep a couple of times, help out in the kitchen, deal with Marco's harassment, and of course take a smoking break once in a while. Things were pretty normal, however he noticed that there was an odd kid with black hair staring in the cafe from the window. He seemed oddly familiar somehow, he was lanky and dressed in an orange hoody with sleeves that were torn off at the shoulders, his eyes were dark brown but had an excited look to them, Ace noticed that there was a scar under the left one.

The said kid then headed for the entrance of the cafe, walked in, and headed right for Marco.

"Yo!" The teen said with a wave.

"Huh?" Marco said while giving a blink. "What do you want? If it's food then go take a seat at a table."

The raven haired boy seemed to drool at the word of 'food', but he then shook his head. "No, no, I'm here about this!" He then presented the 'Help Wanted' flyer. "I want to work here!"

"Um..." Marco quickly glanced the kid over, surely this brat was missing a few screws. "Sorry, kid, but the position was just filled."

"No it hasn't." said a voice suddenly.

Both Marco and the boy both looked to where the voice came from.

"Damn it, Ace, can't you keep your trap shut?" Marco said with an irritated sigh.

"Maybe you should think twice before messing with me so much." Ace said as he walked over to them. He then turned his attention to the younger of the two. "Did you fill out an application? I'll make sure 'Pineapple' here doesn't throw it out."

The boy grinned at him. "Shi, shi, shi, shi! No, I was told to speak with the owner, 'Edward Newgate', ne?"

Ace blinked confusedly. "You were 'told to'? By who?"

"My grandpa, he knows the owner." the boy explained with a smile.

"What's your name, kid?" Marco asked, there was a slight tone of irritation in his voice. "I'll go and see if this his story checks out..."

"Na? Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

Ace paled suddenly. "What? Did you say 'Monkey'?"

Luffy gave a nod. "Yep, that's me!" he then grinned again.

Marco noticed Ace's sudden uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

Ace flinched slightly. "Huh!? N-nothing! Nothing at all! Eh, heh...You just go on ahead, I'll get back to work." It was obvious he was lying, something was bothering him.

Marco frowned slightly. Did Ace know this kid? No, he didn't seem to recognize him earlier, but he did seem to be startled by the kid's name. He then smiled, perhaps this could be more fun than he thought.

Ace was left alone with Luffy, the was a strange silence for a few moments before Luffy finally broke it.

"You said you had work to do, ne?" he said as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh! Maybe I could get a snack?"

"Oh, uh, sure! Let me take you to a seat..." Ace then led the boy to a table by the window and handed him a menu. "Is there anything that you like?"

Luffy looked it over, practically drooling a waterfall at the pictures of all the yummy looking food. "It all looks really good, but do you have anything really cheap? I don't have much, just enough to buy some milk and bread from the grocery store."

Ace raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Then shouldn't you save that money for the grocery store?"

"Oh! You're right!" Luffy said with surprise.

"It's common sense." Ace added. He sighed, he wasn't too sure if a kid like this could even handle a job at the cafe. Looking over the boy, there was something about him that screamed 'absent minded' and 'clumsy'.

Luffy laughed as he scratched the back of his head, looking a little sheepish. "Thanks mister, if I forgot about that. Gramps would have killed me when I got home."

Ace then looked a little uneasy. "Hey, by any chance, is your grandpa named 'Garp'?"

Luffy's eyes went wide in surprise. "Ooh! That's right! Are you a psychic?! So cool!"

"N-No, it's nothing like that." Ace said while trying to calm the kid down before he called too much unwanted attention. So that's why the kid looked so familiar, he was the grandkid of old man Garp. Ace could already see some for the customers whispering made up on the spot gossip.

Luffy blinked confusedly for a moment. "Hmm, I guess, if you're not psychic...then you must know him, ne?"

"Uh, well I..." Before Ace could answer he noticed Marco walking over to them. He was thankful for the distraction. "Oh, Marco, so what happened?"

Marco looked right at Luffy, ignoring Ace. "You start tomorrow, be here at five O'clock, don't be late, got it?"

Luffy gave a quick nod. "Thank you!" He then got up out of his seat and gave a slight bow. "See you both tomorrow then!" Luffy then about to leave.

"Oi, don't forget, you still have to go to the grocery store." Ace reminded him.

Luffy looked back at him confused for a moment. "Oh! Right! Thank for reminding me!" He then left for the door.

"What a weird kid..." Ace thought out loud. He then noticed Marco staring at him with a smirk. "What is it?"

"Heh, you sounded like a housewife." Marco said as his smirk grew. "It was kind of cute."

Ace frowned as his freckled cheeks went red. "Oh shut up..."

-End of Chapter 1-

VTM: Chapter 2 is just about done, however I'm also working on chapter 3 which is going to get a little...'steamy'. I could use some feedback, it'll help me shape the story. I hope you enjoyed. Until we meet again.


	2. House Blend

**Title:** Latte on the Go  
**Chapter:** House Blend  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 3035  
**Pairing:** Marco x Ace, Luffy x Ace, possibly other pairings in the future (depends on the feedback I get from you, the readers.)  
**Topic:** Something Sweet and Twisted  
**Type:** AU, Modern Setting  
**Genre:** Humor, romance, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Here's chapter 2, feed back and comments are much appreciated. Enjoy!

---

Crash! Clang! Clatter!

"Oops..."

It was a frequent commotion heard around the cafe during the past week.

"There he goes again..." said Trap-Chan, one of the 'waitresses' in the cafe. He and Ace watched from the kitchen door. "And there goes Marco..."

"It kind of make you wonder..." Ace began. "If he's getting off on yelling at the kid."

Trap-Chan gave a small giggle. "I'm kind of wondering if you get off from watching."

Ace looked at him with a look of disgust. "No, I'm not into that kind of crap!" he said with a blush on his face.

"I was just joking! No need to get upset." Trap-Chan said with a smile. "So defensive...It's kind of cute."

"Sorry, I just don't like jokes like that." Ace explained.

Trap-Chan laughed. "Of course..." There was a tone in his voice that hinted he suspected that there was something more to it.

"You're fired!"

"WHA!? NO WAY!!!!"

"That's not good..." Trap-Chan said with a laugh. "Oh well, what can you do, huh?"

"Please give me another chance! I can't mess this up!" Luffy pleaded, for he feared what his gramps would do to him if he found out.

"Fuck off brat!" Marco snapped, he then stormed off to the kitchen.

"Oh dear, poor kid..." Trap-Chan said before he headed off on his way.

Ace watched Luffy for a moment, that familiar look of absolute dread on his face could only mean one thing, Garp was going to kick the shit out of him when he'd give him the news. Ace gave a sigh, Garp, though a 'loving' grandfather, had some very 'unorthodox' ways of disciplining people. Though he used to get a lot of crap from him during his visits, this kid had to live with him, so it was probably worse. Ace sighed and walked over to the fuming Marco. "Oi, you were kind of hard on him..."

"He broke five dishes and messed up seven orders!" Marco half yelled. "And the customers have been complaining that he's rude and eats their food!"

Ace cringed slightly, that was a lot of fuck ups. "Look, can't you just give him one more chance? Please?"

"Why should I?" Marco said with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you care anyway?"

"...Look, I'll...Make it worth your while." Ace began. "If the kid doesn't shape up...You can...'punish' me any way you want, okay?"

Marco's eyes widened in surprise, he then smirked. "Oh? For real? You'd do that for the kid?" Marco thought it over for a moment, this was definitely a rare opportunity. "Okay, when the kid fucks up, you have to do a day of work as a 'waitress'..."

Ace blushed deeply. "W-wha-"

"Or let me 'play' with you." Marco added. "Or maybe both..."

Ace stared at him with a disturbed look on his face. "Forget that!"

"Fine, then the kid stays fired." Marco said firmly. "You're the one that said I could 'punish' you, and you know very well what I'm into."

Ace bit his lip, after a few moments of thought he finally gave a nod. "Fine."

"Heh, then you have a deal."

A little later Ace caught up with Luffy behind the cafe where the employees often took their breaks. He took out his pack of cigarettes and put a cig in his mouth, he lit it and took a slow drag. Ace could see the kid sulking, with a sigh he walked over to him. "I smoothed things over with Marco, you got one more chance."

Luffy looked up at him in shock. "Really!? You did that for me!?"

"Hey, don't thank me just yet. You seriously have to get your act together, because now my ass is on the line for speaking on your behalf." Ace explained with a frown.

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Shi, shi, shi...Yeah, I know I kept messing up. But the food is so yummy!"

"Oi! This is serious!" Ace said suddenly. "It's one thing to enjoy work, but if you get fired I'm going to be in some hot water. And apparently it seems you would be too, right?"

"Yeah, gramps would've kicked my ass. It was lucky that you even did that for me." Luffy said with a smile. "Ah, but...I'm still not good at this waiting stuff."

"Look, tell you what, how about I help 'tutor' you." Ace said with a sigh.

Luffy looked up at him with surprise. "For real? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Ace said as he scratched the back of his head. "Look, when are you available?"

Luffy blinked for a moment and thought it over. "Hmm, well, I'm free tomorrow after school..."

"Okay then, we'll start tomorrow, I'll be off at around five, so meet me here, okay?"

"Shi, shi, shi! Right!" Luffy said with a grin. He then looked a little thoughtful. "Why do you want to help me?

"Remember? I put my ass on the line for you, if you mess up I get into trouble too." Ace reminded him.

"Oh, right! But you didn't have to, you know." Luffy smiled. "But I really appreciate it, so thanks!"

"Whatever, kid. Just try to get here on time, okay?"

The next day started out like any other for Luffy, getting woken up by Garp, having to eat his ungodly awful cooking, and rushing out to get to school.

"Oi! Zoro!" he called, waving to his friend as they approached the school. Zoro became one of his first friends at the school, though as to how was a bit of a mystery. It all started with Luffy trying to steal his lunch, the two then got into a fight, where which Luffy learned that Zoro was one of the best in the school's kendo club and Zoro learned that Luffy was very good at martial arts. The two ended up stuck in detention of course but there is when the two actually started talking. They became friends ever since.

"Hurry up already, we're going to be late." Zoro said bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Luffy said with a laugh.

Just then, the bell rang.

"OH SHIT!" They both cried as the sped into the building.

It was later during gym class they met again that day. Zoro, as usual was taking a nap next to the bleachers, just out of view of any pesky teachers. Luffy walked over to Zoro's usual hiding spot, and attempted to sneak on him to give a scare. "Don't even think about it." Zoro spoke with his eyes closed.

"Buuu...How did you know?" Luffy pouted slightly.

"You're just that easy to predict." Zoro smirked and opened his eyes, only to jump at the sight he saw.

Luffy was making the most bizarre face at him, but he also had make up on his face, giving him the look of a crazy clown. "Shi, shi, shi! Nami and Robin helped me with it. Surprised?" He then began to wipe it off.

"Kid, you are ten kinds of crazy..." Zoro said as he calmed down.

"Oi!"

Luffy and Zoro looked over at who was calling them, it was a blonde young man, with a little stubble on his chin, and a swirly shaped eyebrow.

"Yo! Sanji!" Luffy called as he gave a wave.

"What are you shitheads doing sitting around while Nami-swan and Robin-Chan have to do laps?" Sanji said as he gave a slight glare.

"Well, it's the girls turn to run laps today, the guys get to play badminton today. But that's kind of dumb so I came here to scare Zo-"

"A gentleman would run with the ladies if they're going to skip out on games!" Sanji then became very dramatic. "Oh, the poor ladies...their morale must be low having to run all by themselves! Curse that damned gym teacher for keeping our classes separate!"

"It's to keep perverts like you from the girls." Zoro said bluntly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MARIMO!?" With that Sanji then threw a kick right as Zoro's face, but it was blocked by a pair of wooden swords.

"Na? I didn't know you could bring your swords to class..." Luffy said with a blink.

"That's the thing..." Sanji said as tried to kick Zoro again. "He can't!"

Luffy laughed at the two of them as they went at it. "Hey! I want to have some fun too!" He then charged into the brawl.

"No!"

"Don't!"

Later the three of them were sitting in the teacher office being shouted at to the high heavens by 'Mr. Clown', their gym teacher and once Dodge Ball Champion. They were all slapped with detention and got stuck having to wash old spare uniforms...by hand.

"This...Fucking...Sucks!" Sanji said, his eyebrow twitching dangerously as he scrubbed the sweaty uniform. "How can I cook with hands that touched something so gross!?" A shiver ran throughout his body.

Zoro had decided to take a nap and Luffy was drawing on his face, both leaving Sanji ignored and doing all the work.

"STOP DICKING AROUND YOU ASSHOLES!!!"

Meanwhile, Ace had just gotten off from work, he stood in the break area and had a smoke.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Trap-Chan asked. "Or...Are you meeting someone here for a date?" He gave a naughty giggle at the thought.

Ace sighed and shook his head. "Trying to help the new kid. He doesn't know jack-shit on how to work."

"Oh? Well isn't that cute? I didn't know you could be so kind..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't come across as a jerk, did he?

Trap-Chan just gave a laugh and went on his way, leaving a poor confused Ace behind.

Ace got to ponder over this for quite some time, he checked his watch and noticed that he'd been waiting for far too long. A small growl rumbled from his throat as he considered simply leaving. However, then the thought of being Marco's plaything soon wormed its way into his mind, he could wait for a few more minutes, right? No harm in that. However that thought wouldn't leave him, he began thinking about all the ways Marco would humiliate him dressed as a waitress. He began to blush as his thoughts slowly became a bit darker and more twisted.

"Oi!" came a voice suddenly, snapping Ace out of his thoughts. "I'm here!" Luffy called as he trotted over.

"Geeze, how come you're so damn late? I've been waiting here almost an hour..." Ace said with a slight  
huff. That kid had perfect timing, any later and Ace might've been forced to go home and take a long cold shower.

"Sorry, I was stuck in detention." Luffy said with a slight laugh.

"Detention? What did you do?"

"I got into a fight in gym." Luffy said sheepishly. "But I still won, so it wasn't so bad."

"...I'm thinking you kind of missed the point there." Ace said with slight worry. But he quickly shook it off. "Anyway, let's get started, okay? For starters let's practice how you greet people."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he pumped a fist into the air.

Their little lesson lasted for an hour and a half, at that point Ace had a pretty bad headache, but at least Luffy was starting to get the idea.

"Hey, do you think we could do this again sometime?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ace looked as though he were slapped in the face. Was he kidding? After all the times he goofed off and didn't pay attention?

"I know I messed up a lot, but I really want to keep this job." Luffy said honestly. "And you really stuck with me too, so, thanks."

Ace was a bit surprised to see the kid so serious for once, it was hard to believe he could be with such a care free attitude. "Sure, I guess..." he found himself saying. He wasn't sure as to why. Oh, that's right, he had Marco to worry about. But maybe there was more to it. Ace frowned slightly, there was really no point thinking about it, yet this brat made him worry.

"Are you okay? You look upset." Luffy said suddenly, breaking Ace's chain of thought.

"It's nothing, and sure, we'll do this again." Ace said finally.

"Great! Thanks!"

Later that evening, upon getting home Luffy found that the house was empty, looking around he couldn't find hide nor hair of Garp. "Grampy! Are you home?" After getting no answer he then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was then that he noticed a note on the fridge. "Na? What's this?" Taking it, he then read it over.

_Luffy,_

Gone to see someone, I'll be back later. Dinner is in the fridge, I made my specialty, boiled cabbage and fish paste!

Love, Grandpa

P.S. Do NOT eat the last of my doughnuts, if you do, I will make you run one hundred laps in those itchy bunny pajamas I got you last Christmas.

Luffy's eyes widened with horror, because as he read the letter, he was already munching on the said doughnut.

Ace didn't mind Garp's visits, it was even a little nice. However...

"Why don't you leave college and become a marine?"

"Because I don't want to..." Ace said with a hint of irritation. Here they go again, it was the same old song and dance.

"Well I want a toilet of solid gold, but we can't always get what we want." Garp added. "The marines would be a good move for you..."

"You just contradicted what you just said..." Ace pointed out. "Look, it's just not for me, okay?"

"Then what are you going to do? Wait tables all your life?" Garp said with a laugh.

Ace sighed, he hated it when Garp would get sarcastic with him like that. "Look, Old man Newgate owns other stuff too, if I keep in school I might be able to get a better job in another business he owns. He's really well connected."

"Hmph, Newgate...He's a bit of a fool t-"

"Don't you ever say anything bad about him!" Ace shouted suddenly, he glared daggers at the old man.

Garp was a bit surprised for a moment, it wasn't normally like Ace to lose his calm like that, but then again, Newgate was a beloved figure to many of the youth in this city. Especially to the kids that had no parents, Newgate was known for taking in people under his wing, being a 'father figure' to them. "...I'm sorry." Garp said reluctantly.

Ace then calmed down, a little embarrassed by that outburst. "So, you wanted some tea and rice crackers, right?"

"Yes, that would be great! What a thoughtful boy!" Garp said in a comical way. "Bwahahahaha!"

Ace almost laughed, he then disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey, old man, you have a grandson, don't you?" he asked as he started boiling the water and got the crackers from the cabinet.

Garp blinked confusedly, he didn't remember ever telling him about that. But now that he thought about it, it's possible they met before somehow. He did visit Ace at Dadan's when he was little, perhaps he brought Luffy along once as well? "Well, yeah, his name's Luffy."

"Oh, that's nice." Well, now Ace knew for sure that Luffy was Garp's grandkid. Mystery solved. He then walked out with a small tray with the tea and crackers and set it on the table in front of the old man.

"Why do you ask?" Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, he works for Newgate, I'm glad he gave me that favor, he can be a bit of a handful. Did you meet him yet?"

"Um, well...I saw him if that's what you mean." Ace lied, not wanting things to get too complicated. Knowing the old man he would make some kind of fuss about wanting them to be friends.

"You should get to know him, he could use someone to be his friend." Garp said thoughtfully.

Right on cue.

"Doesn't he have any?" Ace said with fake curiosity, he really didn't care. But he had to admit, it seemed odd for a kid like Luffy, he seemed pretty likeable once you got past some of his silliness.

Garp sighed. "Well, he doesn't have a problem making friends. It's just that I've been sending him to so many different schools that he can't really keep friends for that long. I'm thinking about having him settle down here though."

"Letting him live here alone?" The thought bothered Ace, thinking back on how scatter brained the kid could be.

Garp took another sip of his tea. "Of course not! I'll probably let him live with Dadan. Though after years with you, I'm not sure he'd be up for that. Bwahahahahahaha! You were such a morbid little thing back then!"

Ace rolled his eyes at that statement, but after a moment he remembered, he really was rather morbid.

Back then he wasn't very happy, he was an orphan, and if that wasn't bad enough his father was a famous criminal and his mother died after giving birth to him. It was almost like he was cursed. He could remember the cruelness of the other kids, how they pick and tease. They would make up sick little songs about his father and chase him around while singing them. It wasn't long before he began to fight back, and then became known as a terrible bully, parents kept their kids away from him, isolating him even more. Oddly though, he couldn't remember just how he was able to break free of that. It just happened so suddenly, like waking up from a bad dream. Sometime after that he started going by his mother's maiden name, hoping to leave the 'curse' of his father behind him.

"I'll be your family!"

"...Family..." Ace said suddenly without really thinking. The word sort of just slipped out, like it was begging to be heard.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Garp asked as he picked his nose with his pinky.

Ace snapped out of his train of thought and look at him, his eyebrow then gave a twitch at the sight. _'The resemblance is uncanny...'_

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Lemon Squares

**Title:** Latte on the Go  
**Chapter:** Lemon Squares  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 3167  
**Pairing:** Marco x Ace, Luffy x Ace, possibly others  
**Topic:** Something Sweet and Twisted  
**Type:** AU, Modern Setting  
**Genre:** Humor, romance, drama  
**Warnings:** This chapter contains sexual content and cross dressing, you've been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Here is chapter 3, read, enjoy, and comment.

- - -

_"Old man Roger, was a fiend! A liar, a cheat, a demon so mean!"_

_"Stop it!"_ a seven year old Ace yelled as he ran away from the other kids. Some had begun throwing rocks at him.

_"With one look you feel dread, he wouldn't think twice before making you dead!"_ The children continued.

Ace was soon cornered at a dead end. The other children approached and continued their horrible song. Ace could feel anger bubble up inside him to the point where it couldn't be held back any more. He noticed an old abandoned pipe laying in the dirt, reaching down he grabbed it. He then charged at them with it. _"I said stop it!"_

Ace's eyes snapped open, he sat up in bed, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. "Damn it..." These weird dreams had been bothering him a lot lately, they were memories, of a time in his life he rather forget. Why were they resurfacing after all this time? He toyed with the thought of stopping by one of the psych classes later and maybe get an opinion. Though, that idea left a bad taste in his mouth, he do it if he had time that day. That was a constant excuse he was notorious for using, 'if he had time'. It was convenient, because he was a busy guy, he worked hard so it wasn't like it was 'lying'. But it was still a scapegoat for when he wanted to get out of something. Maybe he really should go? '...If I have time.'

His classes seemed to drag on that day, not even falling into a random narcoleptic fit seemed to speed things up any.

"Oi, Ace!" came a whisper from the desk next to him. "Psst! Wake up! You're going to get into trouble again!"

Ace's eyes blinked open lazily and looked at the student next to him. "Yo Shuraiya...Is class over yet?"

"Almost, but you got to stay awake. What's with you anyway? You've been pretty off latel-" A book was suddenly slammed on Shuraiya's desk, causing the student to jump in his seat.

"Mr. Bascud, pay attention!"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Shuraiya said as his face went red after hearing the class start to laugh at him.

Ace rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap today. After a while he was woken up by the bell, thank god class was finally over. Getting up, he left while being followed after by Shuraiya.

"Oi, Ace!"

Ace looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Shuraiya asked suddenly. "You've been acting pretty odd lately."

Ace gave a confused blink at this statement. "Really? How have I been acting weird?"

"Well you seem pretty gloomy all of a sudden." Shuraiya began. "Half the time you walk around like a ghost with a bummed out look on your face."

"Well I'm okay, really." Ace tried to brush it off. He then remembered he was going to make a stop at the psychology department that day. He went quiet for a moment, weighing his options and weather he really wanted to go or not.

"Yo, space cadet." Shuraiya said after a while. He was getting a little worried now.

Ace snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Huh? Sorry, was kind of starting to doze off for a moment." He would just go to work that day and skip out on the psychology department idea, besides, it was probably nothing, right?

Luffy' performance at work had improved quite a bit thanks to Ace's training. He was able to wait tables and was even considered 'cute' by some of the customers. Though now and then he'd still sneak a piece of food or two. He was starting to enjoy the job, especially spending his break times with Ace and the others. Sometimes Trap-Chan would sneak him a couple of treats, which was so cool of her! He also liked to hang out with Ace, he really saved his skin, so he was cool too! Sometimes he'd try to get to know him better, but it sometimes seemed like Ace was trying to keep him at a distance. But that didn't keep him from trying.

"Hi!" Luffy said happily as he walked out of the back door of the cafe. He smiled when he saw Ace was taking his usual smoke break. "Na, Ace, I got a couple nice tips today!" Luffy said proudly.

"That's pretty cool, kid." Ace gave a smile as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "You really showed Marco, that's for sure."

"Yeah, thank you for helping me." Luffy said with a grin. Things then got quiet, for some reason Ace wasn't very talkative around him. Though Luffy had seen him joke around with Shuraiya and Thatch now and then, so he wasn't really shy. Luffy had so far made tons of friends in his new school, he had set his sights on Ace after he started helping him. He seemed to be a nice guy, like a brother almost, for some reason that quality attracted Luffy. "Na, maybe sometime do you want to hang out? Like maybe have lunch or something?"

"Ah...If I have some free time, maybe." Ace said thoughtfully, not wanting to seem rude. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, but he didn't want things to get too complicated. He liked his life to be simple, go to school, go to work, hang out with his friends, stuff like that. Luffy was a part of Gramp's crazy family, and Ace didn't need any of that in his life.

"Buuu...You always say that." Luffy said with a bored sigh.

"Well, I'm always busy." Ace said with a hint of annoyance.

Luffy caught the tone in Ace's voice and backed down a little. that was the problem though, he couldn't really figure Ace out, first he helps him without a reason and yet he seemed to keep Luffy at arm's length as if he had a disease. Did he want to be friends or not?

It was silent between the two for a while then. A certain awkwardness was in the air.

"Why don't you get back to work?" Ace said suddenly. "If you've got nothing to do. Marco's still watching you like a hawk, you know."

Luffy groaned and gave a small pout. "You're so weird..." He then went back inside the cafe.

Ace watched him as he went back, he then gave a small sigh. For a minute he thought the kid was going to go off into one of his random tangents or stupid little stories about him and his friends. Ace flicked the ashes off of his cigarette again. Maybe he was being a little too cold to the kid? He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. Who cares if he was cold? He helped the kid, that was all he was going to do for him. At some point he was sure Luffy would get the message. Ace then headed back into the cafe, only to be met with a rather sour looking Marco. Ace smirked, he beat the bastard this time. "Why the long face?"

"You're not getting off that easily..." Marco began. "You really took me by surprise by actually stepping out of your way to help him like that. Do you 'like' him or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just know his grandfather, that's all." Ace explained. That was the last thing he needed. Marco making assumptions or getting jealous for whatever reason. He could be a scary man when that kind of stuff was involved. "The old man is a little over the top. I guess I kind of felt bad for him."

"Huh, really? Is that all then?" Marco asked. "Then I guess I'll still fire him."

"What!? Are you serious!? What the fuck for!?" Ace was pissed, after all that hard work he went through with the kid, Marco still wanted to be a dick about it!? "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"I don't like to lose." Marco said bluntly. "You got a problem with that?" He was enjoying that look of shock on Ace's freckled face. This little game wasn't done just yet.

"You are seriously pissing me off this time Marco!" Ace snapped, taking the older man by surprise. "After all the shit I went through you decide to be a jackass!?"

Marco hadn't seen Ace this pissed since that April Fool's day prank he pulled on him last year. And that time things didn't go so smoothly. "Hold it, calm down already. Look, this is an easy thing to fix. I don't like to lose, and you want the kid to keep his job, right? You worked really hard to get him to do his job better, right?"

"Yeah...?" Ace didn't like where this was going at all.

Marco smirked almost evilly and took Ace by the arm, they then walked to the back of the cafe.

A bit later Ace finally walked out of the storage closet, dressed in a waitress outfit, it was almost a Gothic Lolita style, it was navy blue with a white collar, cuffs, and apron. Complete with a cute headdress with a bow on each side and white, knee high stockings. Ace's face was stained crimson, he fidgeted a little, he was embarrassed.

"Huh, you look so cute..." Marco said with a lecherous smirk. "I was thinking about parading you around, but I think I'm glad with this just being a private show."

Ace grimaced and blushed. "Well there! You got what you wanted, okay?!" he then turned to go back and get redressed into his regular clothes, but Marco pulled him back and pinned him facing the wall. "ugh...! W-what are you doing...?"

"I told you before, remember? I might also want to play with you." Marco said as he gave a nip to Ace's ear.

"Ow! Knock it off, you bastard!" Ace then felt Marco's hand travel along his body."O-oi...What are you doing...?"

Marco then slipped his hand under the skirt and began to feel around. "Oh, you even put on the lingerie? You really got into it, huh? Maybe the reason you took so long was so you could get a good look at yourself?" He then slipped his hand into the underwear. "Oh? Would you look at that, you were starting to get hard. I thought you said that you were having 'problems'..." Marco said with a laugh. He then proceeded to stroke Ace's flesh at a tauntingly slow pace, drawing out small whines from the younger man. Marco knew just how to push Ace's buttons, from years of teasing and flirting he had gotten a good idea on what Ace's secret kinks were. Ace was in denial of his own sexual desires, why he was so reluctant to admit to himself that he was bisexual was beyond Marco, but it did make for a lot of fun. Though, this was the first time Marco had gotten this bold with Ace, sometimes the guy just needed a nudge. After all, didn't he mention that he was having problems in his sex life? Being the 'good friend' Marco was, he was going to remedy that for him.

"A-Ah...! N-not that...!" Ace moaned his face flushed deeply. His entire body shivered as Marco continued to stroke his cock. He bit his lip so not to let any loud moans to escape, if they got caught he might die from the embarrassment! But the thought of getting caught was also making him feel hornier, it was like his mind was split in two, both sides fighting for control. One side was his reason, the other was something much darker. He could feel Marco grinding against him from behind, his face flushed even deeper when he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot though his body. "U-Ugh...!"

Marco nipped lightly on Ace's ear. "You like that?"

"N-no..." Ace said defiantly. He then felt Marco's grip on his length tighten a bit. "A-Ahhh!" He tried his best to keep his voice restrained as his body shivered even more.

"Liar." Marco said with a smirk. He then continued to stroke Ace's heated flesh, enjoying how Ace started to thrust into his grip. Marco smirked at this, he knew Ace wanted more, but was unwilling to admit it. It was a little funny to see such denial. "You're enjoying this very much, you little slut. You like playing 'dress up' and you're loving what I'm doing to you." Marco said playfully.

"M-Mar-Marco...!" Ace couldn't take much more, he jumped slightly as he realized the he could feel how hard Marco was at this point. "You...f-fucking per...pervert..."

"You're not fighting me, you've been pretty much taking it like a bitch." Marco whispered into Ace's ear, he knew Ace had a weakness for dirty talk. His face was probably as red as a damned cherry right now. "So much for being straight, huh? You got hard from dressing up like this, I bet you have a few other fetishes, huh? Maybe we can experiment sometime."

"I-I'm not a f-fag!" Ace said suddenly. He wasn't! He just wasn't! And yet here he was, not doing anything to struggle or fight back. He **was** enjoying this, he did take time to admire himself in the outfit that god damned Marco forced him to wear, and even worse...

"Could've fooled me." Marco began. "You're dripping like a whore."

Marco knew just how to push his buttons. "F-Fuck..." Ace half whined, he wanted release, but he didn't want Marco to have that satisfaction. That bastard, messing with him like this, just where the hell did he get the nerve? His body trembled as felt Marco pick up the pace of his strokes. Ace tried to dig his nails into the wall, his body was going to go crazy! "A...Ahh..." He was having a harder time controlling himself, his voice escaped in small needy little whines and cries. He could only imagine the smirk on that smug bastard's face, and it was making things even worse.

"Do you want me to put it in?" Marco said mischievously, he knew he was pissing Ace off to no end with such a comment. "I'll make you feel really good."

"Sh-shut up...!" It was getting hard to form words, Ace's body and mind were against each other now. The body wanted more of this, more pleasure, dirty words, anything to keep feeling good. While the mind wanted it to stop, this was wrong! He wasn't a fucking queer! Suddenly his hair was pulled on, he was forced to back up a little from the wall. "O-Ow! What are you doing!?"

Marco then forced Ace to look down at his own throbbing cock, his smirk never leaving his features. This was fun, but this had to end now. "See for yourself just what a kinky bastard you are..."

Ace bit his lip to keep any moans at bay, he was forced to watch as after a few last strokes to his cock caused him to come violently. The wall he had been pushed against and the floor below were left a mess at the sudden explosion of white. Marco then let him go, his knees gave out from becoming shaky after the climax. He failed to notice that Marco then retreated into the storage closet. Ace's eyes drifted to the mess next to him, he hadn't been able to climax like that for a while, he'd been worried that there was something wrong with him. At least that's one good thing that came out of this incident, at least he now knew he wasn't impotent.

Right then Marco walked out of the closet carrying Ace's clothes. "Oi, clean up that mess you made."

"The mess **I** made!?" Ace glared at him. "You're the one that fucking molested me!"

"And you're the one that enjoyed it." Marco shot back as he began to walk off. "Better clean up fast before someone catches you." Marco tauntingly showed that he had Ace's clothes hostage and was gone before Ace could say much more.

"You asshole!" Ace blushed at the thought in this situation. He then got up on his feet and went to get a wash cloth and some soap. Marco just always had to find some way to get one last bit of fun out of the deal, how typical. "Fucking sadist." Ace mumbled. He hated to admit though, Marco did make him feel good, and he hadn't been able to climax like that in far too long. Ace blushed deeply at this thought, he was too lost in his own little world he failed to notice that Luffy had just walked into the hallway.

"Yo, Trap-chan!" He said cheerfully. "Vista was looking for you!"

Right then Ace made the mistake of looking back at the kid. "W-What???"

"Oh! A-Ace!" Luffy said surprised. He then stared at him dumbly for a moment, his brain was trying to piece together just what was going on. Ace was in a dress and there was a mystery stain on the wall next to him. "O...Okama?"

Ace went beet red. "I'M NOT AN OKAMA, YOU DUMBASS!!!"

"But you're dressed in-"

"Shut it!" Ace snapped. "I'm not an okama!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked as he pointed to the wall.

At this point Ace just wanted to die. Why? Why did things have to go from bad to fucking disastrous **today**!?

Marco then came walking over at the sound of all the commotion. "What the hell is going on now?" He then noticed Luffy. "Oh, it's you..."

Luffy, still a bit dumbfounded pointed at Ace. "Okama..."

Marco snorted slightly, he could see the deep blush on his friend's face. This was just too perfect, the irony of this whole situation was hilarious. "Oh, why yes it is."

"Marco, you fuck head, give me back my clothes!" Ace was still blushing deeply, he was so pissed, this time Marco was going way too far.

Luffy was quickly becoming uncomfortable with this situation, it was all finally starting to click. "Um...I'm uh...going to leave now..."

"H-hold it!" Ace said as Luffy left. "I'm not an okama! Hey! Are you listening to me!?" But Luffy was quick to get out of there before more awkwardness ensued. Ace then looked at Marco. "You...fucking jackass..."

"What? It wasn't like I sent him here..." Marco said coolly.

Ace got up on his feet, his eyes were hidden by his hair, he then walked over to Marco, rested his hand upon the taller man's shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "Yeah, but you're still a jackass..." he began. "Two can play at that game you know..."

"Oh?" Marco said with a raised eyebrow. He then felt something strike him between the legs, hard. Marco then doubled over and fell to the floor. Revenge was a bitch.

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
